Wizard Vigilante
by ijedi
Summary: After Dumbledore gets defeated and Voldemort disappears, Snape receives Harry Potter with Lily's letter asking him to raise her kid. Later, Snape become a wizard vigilante, who takes young Potter as his apprentice.
1. Snape meets Lily's son

Chapter 1

"Two most powerful wizards dueled" read the newspaper headline. Daily Prophet, a wizarding newspaper, just published a new story in their paper. "Yesterday, two greatest wizards fought and the Dark Lord has finally killed of Professor Dumbledore, who…" the article continued although the man who was reading the paper put it on the floor and closed his eyes. Many things occurred recently in his life, some of which he wished he could have changed.

Severus Snape still remembered his love, Lily Evans, and how he told her a rude remark, which destroyed their friendship. Snape also hated the fact that Lily married that bully Potter, as he liked to think of him. He took another glass of Firewhiskey and continued thinking.

As Severus Snape was thinking, he received a knock on his door. The man stood up and went to check who that was. After he opened the door, he saw Professor McGonagall standing at the doorstep.

"Hello Professor, how may I help you?" asked Snape

"Severus, I brought terrible news. After Headmaster's death, You Know Who got reckless and went after Potters. James and Lily are dead and the Dark Lord has disappeared, many claim he is dead. However, Potter's son survived. This is still fresh news and the story did not reach the newspapers yet."

"And why did you come to me?" asked Severus with a questioning look

"I found out a letter in Potter's house written by Lily, which was addressed to you"

Snape took the letter and opened it. He instantly recognized the writing of his precious Lily and started reading.

"Sev, if you ever receive this letter, that means I died. First, I would like to tell you that I forgave you for calling me that word. I know you have some good left in you. I am sorry how all ended up but I love James a lot. Sev, please take care of my baby and raise him to the best of your abilities." After that Snape looked at the Professor and only now noticed a small baby, which was sleeping in her arms.

"This is young Potter?"

"Yes, his name is Harry James Potter. Will you take him as Lily asked?"

Snape thought about the situation. On one hand, he hated Potter's guts for everything he did to him and on the other he wanted to fulfill Lily's last request. Snape hesitated and looked at Harry. The child was sleeping peacefully and the young man saw the boy's eyes. He looked at them and saw Lily's green eyes.

"I will take care of him Minerva. Is there anything else you need to tell me?"

"Yes, there is one more thing. Lily requested that you move to Potter's mansion and train young Harry there as your apprentice. I agree with Lily on that as the Death Eaters may soon overtake the Ministry and Harry could be in danger."

Snape hesitated as he did not want to move in to the house of his enemy but eventually decided that he will as he remembered the promise he made to Lily to look over her son. Professor McGonagall gave him the key to Potter Vaults and then apparated away.

Snape looked at the baby he held in his hands. He saw that Harry in his sleep yawned and then tried to hug his neck. Snape carried the infant to the bedroom and put him in the bed. The young Death Eater had confusing thoughts.

"I cannot believe they took you from me, Lily. I begged Voldemort to spare you but he did not." Then, he realized what he would do. "I would avenge you Lily, I will kill any Death Eater who will try to harm your son." With those thoughts, he breathed easier. He knew that someday he will start punishing Death Eaters for their crimes but as of know, he needed to take care of the infant, which peacefully slept in his bed.

A/N: this is not really a crossover but basically Snape will become Batman like figure and Harry - Robin. I was thinking of bringing Hermione here as well as third member of this vigelante group, but she would appear later.

Who would you want to be Snape's primary archenemy be?


	2. Batman's outing

Chapter 2

Ten years passed from the night when James and Lily Potter died. Harry Potter was now adopted son of Severus Snape. The two wizards lived in Potter mansion where Severus Snape taught Harry everything he knew about magic and potion making. Severus also taught Harry the art of self defense, which he learned when Harry was just a toddler. Now, the two were a powerful team, protecting Wizarding World from the likes of Minister of Magic Lucius Malfoy and Chief Muggle Interrogator Bellatrix Lestrange.

After reading in the newspaper that another house of a Muggleborn student has been destroyed, Snape stood up and together with his young son started to dress themselves in the outfits for their routine check of the neighborhood.

"How are you Harry? Are you sure you want to come tonight?"

"Yes, father, I do not want to miss the fun in protecting our world."

The two finished putting their costumes and after they took a number of gadgets Snape invented, some of which were based on potions, the two put sat on two black brooms sticks and flew to the city.

When the group arrived at the scene they saw a number of Death Eaters who were shooting Muggles left and right. The two broom riders flew in the shadows and then landed in a very dark area in the neighborhood.

"Common Goyle, we need to go, Malfoy is waiting for us."

"He can wait. I have not tortured and Mudblood recently and I need to use my skills to hunt and kill them. With that he was ready to shoot another Muggle when the ground below his legs got soft and then he got frown at the nearest wall. The Death Eaters were surprised and looked around.

"Who did that?" But their question was left unanswered as a number of smoke bombs were thrown in their direction. The visibility went from good to zero and each Death Eater could only see a couple feet in front of him.

The man who was in charge heard as some people got knocked out and then he heard so wands getting broken. He fired a couple of Avada Kedavras but they all missed the target as the next thing the Death Eater leader knew was that he was hanging upside down from a building, being held by a man dressed in black. The wand was broken and the Death Eater was afraid.

"What do you want from me?" Asked he

"Tell your fellow Death Eaters that their reign of terror will soon be over. Tell them that Batman will fight them until you all will perish!" The Death Eater looked in man's eyes and nearly peed in his pants- the man in bat costume had red glowing eyes, a large cape and looked very intimidating. He soon fainted.

"What do you mean a wizard in Bat costume defeated all your men?" Asked Lucius Malfoy

"He was very quick and very good. Some of my men got killed. I tell you, he aint human. He is some sort of demon, who said that he will bring down Death Eaters, one by one until no one remains"

"Well we have a lunatic on the loose. We need to deal with him quickly. As for you , you outlived your purpose. Avada Kedavra."

The man fell on the ground and impact was quite loud as the man was pretty big. Lucius looked at the fallen Death Eater and then destroyed his body.

"Hello Lucius, I see you are very angry tonight, asked his second in command Death Eater, Bellatrix Lestrange. "It is clear that this man bothers you and that your petty soldiers and no match for him. Maybe I can bring you his head."

"That would be lovely dear Bellatrix. I think I know just who is this mysterious vigilante. I need proof for that however. Can you also please double the torture of that Muggleborn witch we captured long time ago and tape it? I want him to hear how his precious Flower will scream!

With that Lucius laughed and Bellatrix smiled. She would certainly enjoy torturing that particular Muggleborn, especially to help capture the Batman!

A/N

Can you guess who the prisoner is? And who does Lucius Malfoy think Batman is?

Bellatrix will be now a major villain - sort of Joker like.(both are crazy and sociopaths)


	3. new ally

Chapter 3

Sirius Black did not enjoy his life; at times he was very jealous of his former life style that he had a decade ago. But now he lost his brother in all but blood James Potter, his friend Remus was on the run as the Death Eater controlled Ministry hated werewolves and his last friend was a traitor. Sirius was glad at least that the traitorous rat was dead as Bellatrix Lestrange personally saw to that since Dark Lord Voldemort apparently died. And Sirius has not heard of hos Godson Harry Potter, who he presumed to be dead as well. At times Sirius questioned himself why Bellatrix did not kill himself but thought that perhaps she enjoyed seeing her cousin's misery more than killing him.

"Dora Black, what are you doing" Sirius looked at his younger cousin that was very clumsy at times. The girl's parents were killed when she was very young as her father was a Muggleborn; however, now the girl was well protected due Sirius's influence. The man knew that he could not change the Death Eater government to what was before but he still was a somewhat influential and powerful man as well as being a pureblood and the Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black.

"Sorry Uncle Sirius, I did not mean to break you vase" The girl took out her wand and quickly fixed the broken object. Nymphadora Tonks, who was adopted by Sirius and now called by most Dora Black, or Nymphadora by Sirius if he wanted to make her mad, had just recently graduated from Hogwarts from Hufflepuff House and started her Auror training.

Sirius returned to his office in his Black house and saw something that he has not expected to see in future. His Marauder galleon coin turned red. "What is it Uncle Sirius?" asked Nymphadora.

"It appears that one of my older friends had contacted us. Common Dora, I wish to visit Prongs although I have no clue whatsoever on to why he is still alive. " The eighteen year old girl looked at her uncle not really understanding what he meant. However, she was still curious and approached her uncle.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" told Sirius and touched the galleon with his wand. He grabbed his cousin with his other arm and the two Blacks soon traveled by red portkey galleon to Potter Manor. However, when they arrived, Sirius immediately pointed his wand at the man that stood next to the Prongs galleon.

"Severus Snape, how have you breached the Manor's wards?" The man was ready to duel with his long time hated rival.

"As much as I hate your skin Black, I need your help. To answer your question, I have been living at this mansion for a while as the wards accepted me since I am young Potter's guardian. " That statement took the former Marauder by a complete surprise and he did not want to believe what he was hearing.

"You? Harry's guardian?" But before the two former enemies could battle, Harry Potter entered the room and his Godfather saw the boy for the first time in years.

"Harry? What are you doing with Snivelius? Did the old bat kidnap you?" asked Sirius, as he was worried for Harry.

"Uncle Sirius? I remember you from my dad's journals. I live with Severus now and he taught me quite a bit "Harry replied proudly. Sirius was confused, as he did not expect Harry of all the people to be friends with Snape.

"You see Black? I need your help. Harry will be starting Hogwarts this year and he will finally return to the public's eye. I think you could help your Godson, as you are still the Head of the Auror Department. " Sirius looked at Snape and did not believe that the greasy git wanted a truce and an alliance.

"Fine, but only for Harry's sake" he replied with a heavy sigh.

As the adults were talking about their new alliance and issues they would have as well as benefits, Harry saw Nymphadora. "Hello, my name is Harry" he politely introduced himself as Snape taught him.

"My name is Nymphadora Black but people call me Dora" the girl replied.

"Are you still in Hogwarts? I am starting this year and would like to know more about the school"

"Well, I just graduated and now I am Auror in training. Aurors are magic police. As I learned, the school had faced many changed from the time Albus Dumbledore was its headmaster. Now, Hogwarts has a puppet Headmaster who is useless and reports to the Ministry. People still get sorted but it now really matters in which house you get sorted. Slytherin is the most prestigious house and its students become future Death Eaters. Ravenclaw is the second most prestigious House and it is known for its neutrality. Hufflepuff is below it and Gryffindor is the last in the hierarchy. It is bad to get into Gryffindor as it is the house that is punished most severely and the staff is extremely biased towards them."

Nymphadora saw some confusion in the boy's face and tried to explain the Houses issues in an easier manner. "I do not recommend getting into Slytherin although it is much better than Gryffindor. Try to ask the hat to not get sorted into Gryffindor as you would not survive being one, some students in that house actually died. I would recommend to get into either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff as both of these houses are neutral." The girl explained again and saw that now Harry understood the school Houses issues better.

"Do you fly? I asked Severus to play Quidditch with me but he did not want to. He makes me study many hours a day, especially in dueling" the boy told his new friend.

"Why not? I played Chaser for Hufflepuff House" The two friends walked to the Quidditch pitch at the Manor's grounds and took two brooms. As soon as Harry went to the air, he felt relieved as he enjoyed being in the air. The two exchanged Quaffle, as it was the only Quidditch ball they could really play with. First, Harry was the Keeper and missed only a few of the balls. He scored a few as well and the two then exchanges the Quaffle, practicing Chaser's tactics. After the game, the two descended on their brooms to the pitch and lay it in the mud, laughing.

"Harry Potter, what is the meaning of this?" asked Severus Snape, as he was horrified for what his ward was doing. Harry Potter was covered in mud and lay on the Quidditch pitch.

"Sorry, Severus. I played Quidditch with Dora" Harry replied as he stood up.

"The kid liked Quidditch" Sirius Black saw that the two children were on the Quidditch pit.

"I think it is time for you to leave, Black," suggested Snape

"What a great idea" mocked him Sirius and after taking his galleon, returned back home with his cousin.


End file.
